Dawn of Humanity
by PixeliteMC
Summary: Still on work, so no summary for the moment. This is a triple crossover of CODxSAOxMC. Featuring a less techonological Atlas Corporation, a rich and more skilled Kirito with a loving and skilled fiancee Asuna along with the cast of Mineraft Youtubers. There maybe Exo-suits here in the story but no lasers and OP vehicles. Please leave some comments about the Idea


**AN: Now hello again, I got another crossover Idea running in my head and I can't help it but write it. If you're reading this right now. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the first chapter. This is my fourth Story Idea and I'm still a newbie to writing so please endure my way of writing for now.**

 **I had to use some cast from SAO and Mineraft Youtube, cause it's really hard giving out random names and personalities.**

 **There will be not much Mods or whatever thingy's that will be featured in this story. Just some Exo suits, guns, swords and Mob princesses. No real science talks just steel and lead. By the way, you shouldn't read this if you haven't played Minecraft. If you have played Minecraft but you haven't still saw a what Village look like? Just find one first or add a Mod called More-Villages-Mod.**

 **By the way, Mobs are a little smarter in here and No! not a game or VRMMO death game. It's literally like real life. No mods featured except Mob talker.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING IN THE STORY EXCEPT FOR SOME OC'S.**

 **REMINDER: STILL IN EDIT AND IDEA MODE! NOT A REAL STORY YET! PLEASE LEAVE YOUR OPINIONS IF YOU LOVED THE IDEA**

'Thoughts'

 **-SFX-**

"Chat"

 **(Authors Note)**

 **/**

 **Dawn of Humanity.**

 _"? POV"_

Minecraftia. A world filled with beauty and horror. A place of peace and prosperity, the sun shines the magnificence of the land for eyes to see. A place of despair and darkness, the void overwhelms the sky spreading darkness throughout the earth. In the dark night. Out of nowhere, monsters would invade every portion of land where the sun light was nowhere to be found and would slay any human or villager in sight.

Human, born with the most resourceful and wisest mind. The most academic of the mobs. Thou humans were born into an unforgiving and unfair world, but they stood strong against nature. Mobs we're jealous of their beauty, intellect and all of their creations. The Mob-Human war then ignited all over Minecraftia. Even with the wise and genius tactics the humans have that could help even the odds. Humanity lost, they we're overrunned, overpowered and severely outnumbered. Humanity was scattered all over the world in solo or in group, set into hiding to villages or what safe places they could conceal through.

Thousands of years have passed. Humanity was still in the brink of extinction, still trap in the darkness that surrounds them. Human survivors looked for each other and stand united thus creating a Faction to survive this hellish world. The Mobs knew that Humanity would rise again and they we're prepared for that. But the humans put a hell of a fight, they stood strong and fearless, they we're beginning to reclaim a tiny portion of their land, increasing their territories. The Factions grew stronger and larger, they we're able to achieve Flintlock pistols and Smoothbore Firearms, but it wasn't still enough for them to balance the deviation of this world.

But within the depths of this world. Deeper in the shadows…not even the darkest of the mobs can find. A faction of humans with power exists. A power not of supernatural abilities or sorcery, but a power of technology and craftsmanship created through the ever resourceful and intellect minds. A faction of military-power and mining-power. The Atlas Corporation. Nothing more but a Battle concentrated faction and a Mining conglomerate bound to protect the existence of humanity in this world and willing to negotiate to anyone in need.

No one of the mobs knew of our presence. Every day, we would work effortlessly to find and rescue our brethren here in the Overworld, our fellow humans who are trapped in the darkness, our brothers oblivious to the new age of humanity we have achieved. We are there to bring light and hope. After rescuing our brothers, we leave nothing not even a speck of trail but confusion. But the Iron Golems, Snow man, and other harmless mobs didn't mind at all. They find Humans rare and nice.

The Kings of the Mobs we're all confused. The Humans we're on the run and they were merely normal. They had neither power nor supernatural abilities like them. They we're rarely seen. All the years the Mobs dominated the land, they finally learned fear from them. It was frightening to them.

Finally, we rose and began building walled cities around Minecraftia. For now, they we're 6 fortified cities in the Overworld.

My name is Kirito. Son of the legendary Steve, the Faction leader of Atlas and the one who gathered the scattered Factions of Humanity. I shall live to see my race strive for hope and life in the Overworld.

/

 **Location: Village of Baldonia (Forest Biome)**

 **-BOOM-**

We see a blazed a large Stone Brick walled village on a forest Biome **(AN: Not your average rendered Random Village)** , Grey smokes dominated the air, Oakwood Houses we're burning, craters can be seen in the streets. We can hear zombie mobs moaning on the streets, Skeletons bone crackle as they walk and Creepers charging up for suicide. Within those noises, battle cries, orders , sharp steel tearing flesh or bashing bones and gunshots can be also heard.

Closing more onto the village perimeter near the breached Stone Brick Wall, a group of battle-hardened figures armed with swords, bows and guns fought against a horde of advancing green and dead figures holding used tools such stone swords, hoes o axes, some we're even wearing old worn Leather or Iron armors. Apparently those Figures are Humans while the others are Zombies.

"Hold your ground, show this mindless creatures the strength of Humanity!" A human wearing a black suit with Glasses shouted standing in his combat stance with his glowing Diamond sword and Flintlock hand gun on his left hand ready to tear down an advancing horde of zombies.

"AH!" A series of war-cries followed and everyone around him raised different kind's swords or bows. Putting up a defensive strategy against one breach on the wall that was overwhelmed.

 **-CLANG-SPLAT-BANG-BOOM-**

The men charge and fought against the Zombies, effortlessly tearing them down one by one. Humans we're smart so they had the advantage in fights but the Zombies had numbers and they never get tired.

"Heather Team Switch!" One of them shouted as he and his group fall backed and the other behind them went to the fight.

Each squad would switch with the other so they could regenerate their health's and repair the used weapons or craft the next set weapons to be used while the other joined the fray.

"Ssundee, Creepers advancing on the east side!"

"Don't let those Creepers blow out the barricades!" The human now known Ssundee shouted back to his comrade.

Mobs grew smarter in the years. Normally, creepers would dumbly approach the nearest Human and blow up. Now they would approach larger groups or an obstacle blocking their way. But they can be simply countered by being knock back or killed before exploding.

They we're managing to hold off the attack until a large explosion occurred on their left. Ssundee was too occupied fighting a group of zombies.

"Zombie breach on the west wall" One of his teammates informed their leader as he struck down another Zombie. Ssundee anticipated that it was a Charged Creeper that blew of the wall, judging from the power and loud noise.

"Tch! Get Noah and his men on the breach and seal it!" Ssundee cursed mentally and ordered as his teammate nodded and run off to center of the village.

The Vanguard consists of members of Ssundee's Faction repelling the enemies advance from the south. Noahcraft's Faction we're on the middle guard supporting the Vanguard by using bows from high towers or clearing what the Vanguard haven't able to finish. The Rearguard consists the elite members of both Factions with the help of Iron Golems protecting the Villagers.

"Get down!" One the men shouted. Ssundee and the others turned to see their teammates running from three withers flying in the sky bombarding them with Explosive projectiles.

 **-BOOM!-**

 **Location: City of Black Quarter**

Somewhere in the world of Minecraftia. A 3km **(AN: I don't know how many block would that be)** wide shining city of blocks situated in the horizon as 30 square block high Obsidian-forged steel walls with towers in every 50 meter stood high within the city perimeters protecting the citizens inside the city from harmful beings. Each tower has mounted MMG turrets for Ground and Air Defense. In those walls are patrolling soldiers with musket rifles strapped on their backs. The city is yet to be discovered and siege by Mobs

Here, the survivors of Humanity lived peacefully under the protection of their saviors, the Atlas. Everyone was given training and crafting skills required for them to survive if they wish to leave the walls, they we're all battle ready and prepared to protect themselves and their friends from the dangerous mobs that await them outside. Of course they we're given basic equipment but that's all, Atlas would never give out their weapons to travelers, hunters or anyone who isn't part of the corporation.

The city was built as a Safe-Haven by the Atlas Corporation. Eventually, all factions all over Minecraftia got together thus, the United Factions of Humanity or UFH was born and Atlas as their Military and Economical Arms. Mining, Military, Research, Security and Food we're all covered by that one faction since they had the most number of members and most advanced weaponry distributed to their members. Also making Black Quarter as Atlas's Headquarters while other 5 was being governed by the UFH.

Even though Atlas acquired a seat in the UFH Council, the Faction itself was still independent but still willing to help the other Factions in matters of battle and research. But on a certain condition, The UFH and the other Factions can't demand or never ask weapons from Atlas, anything but weapons. Reason was to prevent Rebelling or Pirate-based Factions from acquiring advance weaponry.

We see Mitch, Blake, Kirito and Vikkstar walking in the sideways of the stone block streets. The three have been best friends since their childhood years. Together, they we're trained to go out in the open and survive.

"It's Noah we're talking about here, he throws his words to every problem in Atlas including Crisis and TNT Explosions" Mitch said. Mitch was what you call a 'PvP Professional', he had many experiences in all forms of combat and swordsmanship. He would rather go with a bow than a gun, he find the gun powerful and light but inaccurate and hard to use.

"Well he did give out his best shot last time. What time is the meeting?" Vikkstar said. Vikkstar, born from a Snow Biome village located in the southern regions of Minecrafftia, his village came under attack when he was young and was later rescued by Atlas. He's a part of a Battle-base Faction called 'Hot&Spicy'.

"2 Hours from now. The UFH is finally making a move" Mitch said.

"And Atlas is going to be in the middle of it. Heard you guys are flirting some dead scumbags" Blake joined in the conversation. Blake was the prince of teasing to rookies or what he call 'noobs'. He uses a Charleville Musket with an Imropvised Rifle-scope for long range capabilities, as well as an Enchanted Diamond Sword.

"Zombies for kids. Zombie Pigmans are for teenagers and Zombies princesses are for the matured. Get over it" Mitch said.

"How did the fighting part go?" Blake asked.

"Horrible! Jerome started drooling when he saw a zombie holding a stone axe" Mitch said with little disgust as Blake and Vikk laughed a bit.

"Imagine if he saw Zombie holding a Diamond Axe, He's face would be very priceless" Blake said also earning a small laugh from Mitch and Vikk.

"Sooo…How's your fiancé doing?" Blake asked Kirito with grin trying to change the subject as Kirito just maintained his cool. He was a quiet and nice type of guy, He excels both close and range combat just like Mitch being a lone hunter in the woods but they still had differences. Kirito was nicknamed the 'Black Swordsman' Due to his appearance of wearing a Black Leather Coat. He uses Dual wielding sword style in combat with an Enchanted Sharpness 4 Diamond Sword and a Sharpness 5 Obsidian Sword and also uses a FN-57 given by his Faction.

Since Kirito was the heir to the biggest and strongest Faction in Minecraftia, he was engaged with Yuuki Asuna, the daughter of the leader of the second famous pure on Military Faction.

The Knights of Bloodoath was the **second** biggest and strongest Faction on the UFH. They we're all professionals in all kinds of sword styles. Guns weren't really prohibited in the Faction but they rely more on close combat and bow or crossbow usage. The relationship of Atlas and KoB is efficiently excellent, KoB did have the best swordsman's and Hunters, Atlas also had the most strongest all-around mercenaries they could offer. Both Factions went hundreds of joint operations in the Overworld. From search and rescue to Mob Grinding for Enchantment EXP.

The relationship between the two was a bit rough, Asuna was a little bossy and was expecting Kirito to be a greedy and impolite person. But much to her surprise he was soft sided and nice, Asuna can't help it but to honestly tell that he was the nicest person she had ever met and find him handsome. Kirito and Asuna opened up to each other after the years and eventually grew closer and eventually fell in love.

"She's doing well, still working hard for her dad's reputation" Kirito said with a smile.

"Wow, I'm so jealous you got a girl with looks" Blake said.

"Not to mention you're public affection with each other is quiet…daunting and a little intimate" Mitch added.

"What do you expect, we barely see each every week" Kirito said.

 **Location: City of Valiance/UFH Conference Room**

The City of Valliance seem to similar to have similar designs of Italian Buildings like Rome, it had narrow roads and medieval brick and quart block designed buildings. In the streets we're Glowstone lamps and the road was a normal Stone block design.

Inside a large room, an Oval-shaped Oak wood table stood in the center as 6 figures can be seen seated.

"7 seven hours ago, the king of zombies attack the village of boldania. Their numbers is estimated to be about a thousand or two. Ssundee's and Noahcrafts Faction that consists about 200 members combined managed to repel the attack, thou the village was severely damaged there were no casualties to any of the Faction"

"So they're still in the village prepping for a another attack?"

"Cobblestone's we're used to seal off the breaches of the wall surrounding the village and Underground evacuation seems to be impossible. Ssundee and his men are still standing there ground planning for his next move"

"I say we go help him out with full force. There's no point with all this hiding anymore. Sooner or later, somebody's gonna discover this walls and report it."

"I agree with him, how about we show those monsters not to mess humanity"

 **AN: That was a good start! I hope you enjoyed this IDEA STORY. Please tell me your opinions or comments about the Idea, it'll make me happy I promise.**

 **I know some of you are confused or irritated about my writing and idea. But**

 **Remember people! This is still on eventual work on progress. There are still a lot to explain, so I'll try to update as soon as possible okay? Thank you and have a good day sirs.**


End file.
